It is known in the pertinent arts to provide a suspended hammock chair on which a person may be seated. Such hammock chairs are of two general types, one of which has a seat and back part made of woven or fabric material and also having a plurality of strands extending upwardly from each side of the seat and back part to a supporting means, and the other being formed entirely of woven or fabric material and connected directly to a supporting means without the intervention of of the separate strands.
In FIG. 1 of the drawings there is illustrated a hammock chair of the first type. This chair is constructed and intended to be suspended above the ground or other surface by means which may take the form of a horizontal bar 2 to the ends of which are connected fabric or other strands 4, 6 which extend upwardly from the ends of the bar for connection to a single support 8 or to two separate supports 8a and 8b. The chair itself comprises seat part 10 which is formed of woven or fabric material which is shaped to provide a lower portion 12 on which the lower part of the body rests, a back part 14 against which the back of the user rests, and side parts 16, 18. Each side part has an upper edge and to each of these edges there are connected in any suitable manner flexible strands 20, 22 which converge upwardly from the edges for connection to the ends of the bar 2 whereby the chair may be suspended.
In FIG. 2 of the drawings there is illustrated the second type of hammock chair to which the invention relates. In this type the entire chair 30 is formed of woven or fabric material, usually in the form of a rectangular sheet the side edges of which are gathered and attached to the ends of the bar 2. This chair, like that of FIG. 1, has a lower part 12 and a back part 14.
In this specification the terms "woven material" and "fabric" are used to denote different materials which are used in the manufacture of hammock chairs. The word "woven material" refers to a material in which the strand or yarn is allowed to move freely along its length, such as in the single weave, double weave and triple weave designs, while "fabric" may be of criss-cross type (known as clothe), hexagon type, (known as nylon net) or rhombos type, with macrame knots or nylon net. These terms are known in the art and need not be further explained.